Talk:Dead to Me/@comment-3489606-20120915191427
THE SEASON FINALY OF PLL CALLED "The A Games" THE GIRLS FIND OUT EMILY NEVER CAME BACK FROM HER TRIP And THEY THINK EMILY HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY "-A" '' '' "I dont understand why would toby kidnapp Emily when ke knows that we know he Is "-A" and would go to the police" Aria says "I DONT KNOW " Spencer says "Its kind of like why would Toby act like your boyfried and pretend to love you" hanna says Both of them give Hanna the cold look "sorry To Soon to joke" Hanna says "yes" both of them says "If A...If Toby really did kidnapp Emily then we need to find her" Aria says "Or maybe we dont maybe she really Is out of town Its not like people never extend trips" spencer says "Or maybe we could go home to Toby and find out" Aria "Are you crazy we are not talking to A guys besides what would Toby know where Emily Is" spencer says "Emily is the only one who believ...." Aria says "Fine but Im not going" spencer says "Emily Is your friend" Hanna says "No thats where you are wrong Emily was my friend why would I save her when she didnt even try to save me , how can you two be friends with her after what she did" spencer says "Beacause we all make mistakes trust me" Aria says "With or without you we are going to Toby" Hanna says Just then Spencer recives a text message from A that comes with a picture of Emily and Toby tied up and have ducktape on their mouths saying '"looking for them dont worry they're keeping me good company but they're not so much of talkers" '--A "Toby's not home" spencer says '' ''"what do you mean" hanna says spencer drops her phone on the ground Aria runs and picks It up. "OMG Hanna look" Aria says "If Toby didnt do this then who did" Hanna says "Its another "A" Aria says "what do we do, where do we go now, we dont know who we're looking for anymore" ''Spencer says'' "I KNOW JUST THE PLACE TO GO" Hanna says new scene "Mona you have friends to visit you" the nurse says she closes the door "Hanna what a wonderful suprise and you brought Spencer and Aria" Mona says "Where Is She" "What are you talking about Hanna"'' ''"You know exactly what we are talking about" "you didnt bring Emily with you why aww little in soon or not ''" Mona says'' She's not going to tell us anything lets go" Spencer says "Mona please" Hanna says "Hanna lets go" Aria says as they are headed out the door "'' E'''verywhere '''M'ay I''' 'L'isten 'Y'ou" ''Mona says'' "Where Is she" Spencer says Mona smiles the nurse comes In and asks them to leave LATER IN THE WOODS SPENCER IS CHASING WHO SHE BELIEVES IS THE REAL A (pumped up kicks song Is played) "STOP" the person In the black hoodie keeps runing until Spencer attacks his/her back and turns the person around "OMG Emily" "Spencer" whats going on are you A OMG Toby spencer says "No I joined beacause I needed to find out more about -A so I could stop her Spencer I promise" "Noo Noo I dont believe this Emily" IN NOEL KAHNS CABBIN HANNA HAS UNTIED TOBY LATER AT RADLEY SANITARIUM the song Lady In the red coat is played by seabastian fischer "Mona you've got a visitor" mona is seen looking out the window "Nice RED Coat" Mona says "Thanks" the person says reveled to be Aria "It belonged to a person she called herself Vivian Darkbloom but you alredy knew that didnt you" "what are you doing here BigA" "Im here to ask you where Is she" "who Emily" "No not emily Im talking about ALISON" mona turns away from the window and looks at ARIA THE SEASON ENDS THERE By TVDfan 1 what do you think